Heal
A Heal staff (ライブの杖 Raibu no Tsue, called Live in Japanese versions) is the basic Staff used to heal characters in the ''Fire Emblem'' series. It is the most abundant staff, and is an E-ranked staff, meaning that any character with the ability to use staves can use the Heal staff. Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *'HP Replenished:' 10 *'Uses:' 20 *'Range:' 1 *'Weapon Rank:' 1 *'Worth:' 780 Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo *'HP Replenished:' User's Magic + 10 *'Uses:' 20 *'Range:' 1 *'Weapon Rank:' 1 *'Worth:' 1000 *'Experience:' 14 Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *'HP Replenished:' (User's Magic + 10) *'Uses:' 50 *'Range:' 1 *'Weapon Rank:' C *'Worth:' 5000 *'Experience:' 15 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *'HP Replenished:' User's Magic + 10 *'Weight': 4 *'Uses:' 20 *'Range:' 1 *'Weapon Rank:' E *'Worth:' 2200 *'Experience:' 15 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *'Name:' Healing Staff (いやしの杖 Iyashi no Tsue) *'HP Replenished:' User's Magic + 10 *'Uses:' 22 *'Range:' 1 *'Weapon Level:' 1 *'Worth:' 2200 Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi *'HP Replenished:' User's Magic + 10 *'Uses:' 30 *'Range:' 1 *'Weapon Rank:' E *'Worth:' 600 *'Experience:' 11 Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *'HP Replenished:' User's Magic + 10 *'Uses:' 30 *'Range:' 1 *'Weapon Rank:' E *'Worth:' 600 *'Experience:' 11 *'Weapon Experience:' 2 Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *'HP Replenished:' User's Magic + 10 *'Uses:' 30 *'Range:' 1 *'Weapon Rank:' E *'Worth:' 600 *'Experience:' 11 *'Weapon Experience:' 2 Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *'HP Replenished:' User's Magic + 10 *'Weight:' 2 *'Uses:' 40 *'Range:' 1 *'Weapon Rank:' E *'Worth:' 800 *'Experience:' 11 *'Weapon Experience:' 3 Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *'HP Replenished:' User's Magic + 10 *'Weight:' 2 *'Critical:' 5 *'Uses:' 40 *'Range:' 1 *'Weapon Rank:' E *'Worth:' 800 *'Experience:' 11 *'Weapon Experience:' 3 *'Equip Effect:' Restores 5 HP Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *'HP Replenished:' (User's Magic /2) + 8 *'Uses:' 20 *'Range:' 1 *'Weapon Rank:' E *'Worth:' 800 *'Experience:' 17 *'Weapon Experience:' 2 Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *'HP Replenished:' (User's Magic /2) + 8 *'Uses:' 20 *'Range:' 1 *'Weapon Rank:' E *'Worth:' 800 *'Experience:' 17 *'Weapon Experience:' 2 Usability The Heal staff is the most common staff among healing units, as most healers can fully heal injuries with only 10 added to their magic. However, In certain games like Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Shadow Dragon, the Heal staff is comparably weak and a more powerful staff may be needed for the most effective healing. In Radiant Dawn, the Heal staff is a fairly weak staff to counterattack with, due to its low weight and only returning 5 HP to the wielder each turn. More Powerful Healing Staves *Mend *Physic - A ranged version of the Heal Staff *Fortify *Recover Gallery File:Live_Staff_(TCG).jpg|The Heal Staff, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:いやしの杖.png|Artwork of the Heal Staff in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga heal staff FE4.png|Rackesis useing Heal on Adean. File:Enteh_casting_Heal.png|Enteh casting Heal on Julia File:Fire_Emblem_Sword_of_Seal09.png|Clarine casting Heal on Lugh maria live staff.png|Maria healing george in Monshou no Nazo. Category:Staves Category:Weapons